Just Bruises
by Monrosalee
Summary: Just a one shot on Monroe and Rosalee. Monroe and Rosalee are in the shop when a curious Mauzhertz questions the odd "bruises" on Monroe's hands. (Set to take place just after "Quill".


**Author's Note: Just a quick little one shot (takes place a few days after "Quill") in which case Monroe and Rosalee are at the shop, and Monroe is asked by a customer why he has multiple "bruises" on his hands. (Apparently, she left a few love bites! Lol) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grimm or any of the characters. I just enjoy the heck out of them.**

**Enjoy! **

"Rose? How are you feeling?" Monroe called from the front of the shop.

Rosalee stood up from the cot, and walked in to see him. "I'm fine, Monroe. I don't know why you insist that I remain in bed." She smirked.

"I just want to make sure you're alright."

"I really am fine."

The main reason he wanted her to stay in bed was because he wasn't sure if she was one hundred percent better yet. What if the real reason she'd kissed him was because of the Fluvus Pestilentia? Even though she'd said otherwise, he wasn't too sure.

She took the jars from his hands. "You're on the wrong side of the shop." She walked over to the opposite side, Monroe right behind her. "They go up there." She stood on her tiptoes, yet still unable to reach.

He took them from her hands and put them on the shelf with ease. "There." A small smirk spread across both of their faces.

"I just want you to know that what happened here on Thursday wasn't all caused because I was sick." She looked off into space a little, "I mean I know I wouldn't have been so forward, but- Well, you know." She looked down at her feet, avoiding his eyes.

Monroe hadn't expected that.

"Like I said in the park; I've rushed things, and I didn't want to ruin things with you by going too fast."

Monroe nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, me too."

"And I hope I haven't."

"Haven't what?"

"You know...Ruined things. I tend to do that. "She continued to avoid his eyes.

"Rosalee, you could never ruin things; especially with me." Monroe reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Really?" She looked up to see his warm smile awaiting her.

"Really." He leaned in, his lips just inches from hers when the bell at the door began to ring. They both pulled backward, and Monroe let go of her hand.

Rosalee turned to the customer, "How can I help you?" Her gentle voice made Monroe smile.

The customer was a tall man, with dark hair and kind eyes. He smiled at the two of them, obvious that he knew what he had interrupted. "Uh, I need something for a headache."

"Not to be rude or anything, but couldn't you just go to a regular drugstore?" Monroe was a tad annoyed that the man found his interruption amusing.

The stranger morphed, showing his pointed snout, and long whiskers.  
"Mauzhertz." Rosalee pointed out, "Your headaches aren't cured by a simple dose of Tylenol."

The man shook his head, morphing back to his original form.

"I do have something that can help you." She smiled at him. "Monroe, do you think you can grab that jar up there?" She winked as she pointed to the same jar he'd put on the shelf just minutes before.

"Absolutely." He grabbed the jar and placed it on the counter in front of him while Rosalee grabbed another jar from the shelf behind her.

"Dude, what happened to your hand?" The Mauzhertz pointed to Monroe's hand, wrapped around the jar, which was covered in red marks.

Rosalee spun around, remembering what had happened in the shop, and what she had done.

He let go of the jar and examined his hand, a small smile spread across his face. "Just bruises." He turned and winked at Rosalee, and a wave of pink flushed across her face.

Before the man could say anymore, Rosalee rushed forward and placed the vial on the counter. "Just put two teaspoons of that into a bowl," She pointed to the jar Monroe had brought down, "add some water and three drops of this into it. Drink it, and your headache should go away after a while." She said rather quickly. She placed everything in a bag and handed it to him.

"Thank you!" The Mauzhertz placed the cash on the counter and took the bag in his hand, turning to walk to the door. "You two... have a nice day." He smirked before walking out of the shop and into the street.

**A/N: So yeah! During "Quill" when Rosalee was infected, she kinda went all "Hand. Kiss. Lick. Suck. Now." lol. I thought it was rather funny! I just had a little writers block on The Surprise, so I wrote this! Lol. To any of you who are reading The Surprise, I'm doing my best to write the next chapter! **


End file.
